


Drunk Confession

by Ichiko1034



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Bobo Anne Boleyn, College AU, Don't Kill Me, Drunk Anne Boleyn, Dumbass Anne Boleyn, F/F, Help, One Shot, One-Shot, Parrleyn - Freeform, WHAT IS SLEEP, how do you write, only one chapter, parrlyn, please help me, unintentional confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichiko1034/pseuds/Ichiko1034
Summary: Anne is straight (Though she's not actually straight) up drunk and confesses her love for Parr out loudly to Cleves. Cathy just sits beside her, still sober.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Drunk Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I will be referring to Cleves as Anna or Cleves.

It was a Friday night when Cleves had suggested for their small group of six to go and loosen up in a house party their upperclassmen had set up that night. Anna had said this since their finals had finished-- earlier that afternoon-- wanting her friends to at least let go of some shite they had to go through that week.

Anne Boleyn, was especially happy at Cleves' suggestion; wanting to let go of all the things she had to deal with her professors and mates. She needed to let herself go, be free. She's had a fucking hard time since she discovered she was gay; to be more specific, gay for Catherine Parr. Yes, you heard that right. The one that has the plan to steal the man. The one and only, Anne Boleyn, has a huge crush on Catherine Parr, the so-called writer of the group. 

Her gay crush on her best friend had been hard to deal with, not only was Cathy cute and clingy to Anne, she only said sweet nicknames to her. Nicknames like, 'Baby', 'Babe', 'Honey' or 'Sweetie'. Every single time Cathy says those nicknames... Anne always seems to immediately have an internal gay panic. The way those words came out of Cathy's mouth, the way she'd say it with her sweet voice, the way she smiled when she said those to Anne and how it was being directed to Anne, herself. All those were being directed to her, no one else, but her. Boleyn would always grin at the thought, shaking her head for her friends not to notice.

"So, are ya'll gonna come?" Cleves had asked, looking at the other five, waiting for their reply. 

"I'm down for it" Anne had said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

"Let's get going then! No time better than the present!" Cleves grinned, oh how she wanted to get loose and dance on the floor. 

"Wait," Jane had said, getting the attention of all five other girls. "We'll need someone to stay sober, if ever, no?" she'd look at Aragon. "Yes, we do. Now," Aragon would scan the younger girls, "Any takers?" she didn't expect any of them to stay sober, she didn't even know why she had asked. She knew that she was going to be the one who'll stay sober the whole night. Though, she would like to get loose a bit. Forget about all the responsibilities she had to do, right after that night.

"I'll do it," Parr said. "I don't drink a lot, anyways. But I'll be drinking a shot, at the very least." Aragon smiled, knowing that Cathy knew she wanted the responsibility to go away for a moment, she'd always be the one to be responsible of the other girls; Jane would always be there to help her though.

"Off we go then!" Anna said, stopping when Aragon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whose car are we going to take?" she'd question, "Cathy's car. She's gonna be the one driving us later, so, duh" Anna explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Aragon looked at Cathy, at Anna, and then back at Cathy. Parr had nodded with a small smile. "Okay then, I'll drive going there so rest for a bit Parr. I'm sure you'll have a hard time dealing with all the drunks you'll have with you later"

When they arrived at Cathy's car, they had forgotten it was a five-seater car, meaning one would have to sit atop on another. They all looked around at each other.

"Guess we're gonna have to play rock, paper, and scissors, eh" Anna snickered, not liking the idea of sitting on top of someone. "Well, I'm driving so- I'm safe" Aragon left them to start the car. "Come now, girls. Let's make this quick." Jane said and huddled them up, "The last two will be the ones who either get seated on or the one sitting. The one who loses that is the one who gets seated on" Anna would say with a smirk.

"Rock, paper, scissors, go!" they'd all bring out their hand to show what they'd thought of. Anna and Katherine brought out a pair of scissors using their hand, Jane, Anne, and Cathy had a paper out. "I'm safe! Woohoo!" Anna exclaimed, happy that she didn't have to get seated on or sit on someone. Katherine only smiled and held Anna's hand. "Rock, paper, scissors, go," Jane said. Jane had a rock out, while Anne and Cathy both had scissors. "You two must really think alike," Katherine said, using a teasing voice. "Oh, shush, Kitty. Let's get this over quickly, Cathy" Anne said, flustered. Cathy only nodded and grinned at Kitty. "Rock, paper, scissors, go." Anne would say, pulling out a rock, while Cathy also pulled out a rock. "Rock, paper, scissors, go." Anne pulled out a paper, Cathy pulling out scissors. 

"Cathy will be sitting on Anne then. Faster, I wanna get loose" Anna said, running into the back seat with Kitty, Jane walking to the passenger seat beside the driver's seat. Anne had gay panicked, what was up with her luck? God knows she likes Catherine Parr and then he suddenly makes it his number one mission to make Anne gay panic. Like, God, why? 

"Are you gonna get in there anytime soon, babe?" Parr joked with a small smile on her face as she nudged Anne's arm to get her attention. Boleyn had officially started to gay panic even more. "Uh, yeah" Anne then sat down and let Cathy sit on top of her. Cathy closed the door and knocked on it, indicating they were all good in the back.

The car ride to the house was pretty short, though Anne wished that it was faster. Cathy would lay back on Anne at certain times, those moments Anne had wanted to hug her and hold her there until they were at the house. Cathy would hold Anne's hand at times, not knowing why. 

"And, we're here. Let's go, girls" They all then got out. "We'll meet outside of the car, okay?" Jane said, everyone else nodding. The others had almost gone into the house, but Anna had pulled Anne away from the group.

"Okay, spill the tea, mate. You have a crush on Lil' Cathy, don't you?" Anna would say with a smug smirk. She looked so proud of coming up with that idea! It wasn't as if it was one of the mysteries of their college or the universe! Anyways, Anne had become flustered. She was worried if it became that obvious now. She had done a great job keeping it a secret (is she could say so) but now Anna had known. 

"What? Stop messing with me, Anna. You know, I don't fall in love with my mates" Anne said and started to walk back to their group of friends. "You fell in love with Catherine Parr though," Cleves said in Anne's ear. Boleyn turned to look at Anna, she'd give her a glare and continue on with the others. Anna would only laugh at her friend's denial, she already knew how this night would go on. Cleves was the only one who had known Anne was a lesbian, she wasn't really surprised with it, just confused as to why she came out to her out of all their friends.

The moment they stepped in the house, Anne had immediately gone to the kitchen table where all the drinks were set up, Anna just behind her tracks. Katherine and Jane went to the backyard, leaving Aragon and Parr alone.

"I'll be meeting up with Maria. You want to come with, Cathy?" Aragon asked, pointing in the direction she would be going to. Cathy looked at the other girl, "If you don't mind" she'd say with a smile. Aragon gave her a smile back and lead the way to Maria.

Okay, let's be real. Cathy also had a huge crush on Anne she had made it obvious when she had come out to the girls as bisexual and looking at Anne the most. The way Anne would get flustered whenever she'd call Anne by a cute nickname, the way Anne would laugh aloud, how confident the other girl was and how her eyes would sparkle whenever she saw something she'd like. 

Well, anyways, let's get back to the story. They had come into a room that had a pong table set up, some cups on both sides. Maria greeted the two, introducing all the other people that had come as well. Apparently, they were going to play beer pong. Something to start the party, you could say. 

They'd been playing for a while now, nothing really interesting happening. Except for the fact that Aragon had actually been drinking a lot. Cathy had found sitting around to be quite boring now. She'd say her byes to the others and left to go to the kitchen, where Anna and Anne had gone to earlier.

Cathy had just come into the kitchen, immediately seeing Anna and Anne downing some drinks. God, a drip was just seen on Anne's jaw as she was taking another big shot, everyone cheering her on with a "chug, chug!". Cathy was, how do you describe it? Aroused at the scene? Maybe so. Anna had caught a glimpse of Cathy and soon came up to her.

"You said you'd drink at least a shot, right? Drink with us, Cathy!" Anna said, pulling Cathy towards Anne in the process. "Oi! Where'd you go?!" Anne exclaimed as she put an arm around Anna's neck and chugged another drink. "Just got Cathy, maybe you'd like to say hi to the gal?" Anna then pointed at Parr, Parr then gave a small wave. Anne smiled and kissed Cathy's cheek. "Hey there, Bookworm!" Cathy's cheeks had a tint of pink showing, she wasn't really used to Anne giving her kissed, especially since the other girl somewhat, no, really drunk. 

"Chill yo ass, man" Anna then sat Anne down on a chair that had been in the corner of the room, she had moved it near the counter though. Boleyn filled up her cup, once again. "Want me to get a shot for you, Cath?" Catherine nodded and smiled at the taller girl. 

"How many drinks has she downed?" Parr questioned, referring to Anne who had gone to a group of girls, who knows why she'd gone there. She just arrived and immediately went away, the fuck? "At least, five, I'd say. I swear she drinks too fucking much." Anna groaned, "And how many have you taken?" Cleves put up six fingers with a grin. "As you can see, I can handle my alcohol. Unlike that gremlin over there" she'd point at Anne who was currently getting flirted on by some random dude. 

Something had risen up in Cathy, a feeling she knew all too well, and she hated it. She hated this feeling. Jealousy. She never knew how to react when she'd felt this, all she could do was look and try to keep her cool. She'd make eye contact with Anne for a split second, making her heart beat faster than it should have. Cleves tapped Cathy's shoulder and gave her a cup.

"Wait, lemme get that idiot" Anna then went to Anne who was currently kissing a guy, not something Cathy wanted to see. Parr then turned her attention to her cup, sipping a bit of the liquid inside it. She wasn't one of those who liked alcohol a lot, but she does understand why people would like to drink it sometimes.

"Hey," Anne slurred and took beside Cathy, pulling Anna with her, "So, you remember our conversation earlier?" the intoxicated girl questioned. "Yeah, but before that, how many drinks have you had?" Anna asked, pulling away from Anne. Boleyn had her tongue out at the corner of her mouth, bringing up seven, eight then six fingers. Cathy could only laugh at the green wearing girl's antics. "I dunno. All I know is that I feel amazing!" Anne grinned, "Anyways, I do like her. But, like, how do I tell her?" she'd groaned out and hit her head on the counter. "Mhm, who exactly?" "Aw, don't be a bitch, I know you know. I may be drunk as fuck but I can think straight. Kind of" Anne then flashed out a gummy smile. "Straight my ass. There's nothing straight about you." Anna smirked, "Truers!" they both laughed. 

"Well, anyways, I love Cathy. How the fuck do I tell her?" Anne said, a frown on her face. "Well, actually, look beside you," Cleves said with a smirk, seeing how flustered Cathy was. "Oh, hey there Lil' Cath Cath!" Anne grinned, putting down her cup and hugging Cathy. "Back to the point, how do I tell her I love her, Anna?" she'd turn to Anna, still hugging Cathy. "I get that you're drunk, but you really are a dumbass" Cleves facepalmed, Boleyn only grinned even wider. 

"Annie?" Cathy looked up the taller girl, damn Cathy just realised how small she actually was. "Yes, Cathy boo?" Anne snuggled into the other girl's neck. "Uhm," she'd look at Cleves, only to see her smirking with a nod. "You wanna chill for a bit, instead of drinking?" Boleyn shook her head, "I still wanna drink" she'd slur out, grabbing onto the cup that had been on the table for a few moments. Honestly, she shouldn't have gotten it again, anything could happen if you left your drink alone even for a moment. Cathy took the cup Anne had in her hands, "Here, have mine. I'll get you one more and you have to rest. You're looking like a mess right now" Parr told Anne, leaving to get Anne another cup of alcohol. Cathy threw the old cup Anne had used and got a new one, filling it up with only a bit of alcohol.

Let's talk. Anne Boleyn got drunk a lot, not joking. Though Cathy hadn't known what it'd be like to have a very drunk Anne Boleyn, Anna would usually be the one to look after the green loving monster. From the looks Anna gave Cathy, it seemed like she wanted Parr to look after Boleyn. She wouldn't complain though, she only would if Anne gets on her nerves too much.

"Anne, he-" Cathy got tackled by Anne "Where'd you go, baby?" Damn, Anne would be the death of her, she swore. "Mm... just got you another drink, as promised," Cathy said, trying to pull away but was held even tighter by the Boleyn girl. Anne had only been quiet, kissing the top of Cathy's head, making Parr blush furiously. "H-hey, Annie. I think you should stop, you're drunk and-" Cathy was interrupted by a kiss from Anne. It tasted like booze but still had a small taste of strawberry in it. Cathy quickly pulled away, the blood rushing to her face as fast as light. 

"Oh, your cheeks are like a tomato's, Cathy Pa-tootie!" Anne poked Parr's cheek, smiling widely. "AND THAT'S ON GAY ANNE" Anna had said from a couch in the living room but could still be seen clearly from the kitchen. "Hey, Cathwine. Can we go to that four-wheeled thing you own?" "Yes, you drunkie. Now c'mon, let go of me so that we can go to the car" Cathy said, trying to pull away again, but would only be pulled back in. "Don't wanna..." Anne mumbled, putting her head on Cathy's shoulder, as she wanted to feel even closer to Cathy.

"A-Anne, do you wanna sit down?" Cathy asked, looking at the counter, the chair that was there awhile ago must have been taken since it wasn't there anymore. "Mm, that would be good..." Anne mumbled, snuggling the shorter girl. "M'kay, babygirl. Lemme just-" Catherine was once again cut off, with a kiss from Anne and was up on the counter as Anne had snaked her hands up Cathy's sides.

"Bo-Boleyn! Stop-" Cathy moaned as Anne lowered her lips to her neck, nipping at it. Anna, seeing the situation, immediately got up and approached the two. "Hey there, I know you like her and all, but think before you do shite, Boleyn." Anna had lectured the girl, as she grabbed Anne away from Cathy. Leaving Cathy breathless, face flushed. "I'm sowwy..." Anne had said with a frown, looking at Cathy and Anna. Cleves could only sigh at the other girl's behaviour.

"I'm really, so fucking sorry, Cathy. I shouldn't have left you with this drunk. Should have warned you as well, heh." Anna looked apologetically at the flushed girl. "Do you wanna go back to the dorm now? I'm sure the other would say they've had enough." Cathy then nodded, covering her lips as she looked at Anne, who currently had passed out on Anna's shoulder. Cleves had called all the others on her phone and told them Anne had done some shite and should probably bail quickly.

Let's just say that Cathy couldn't think of anything else other than Anne that night.

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AND THAT'S THE ONE-SHOT. IT SUCKS, I KNOW BUT OH WELL.
> 
> I'm not good at this, I know heh. I wrote all this at the times when I feel like dying and want to sleep so bad but can't. I'm sorry for my bad writing huhu. I dunno what to do anymore, so, I'm leaving it like that. Sorry. I'll be writing a Soulmate AU + Highschool AU for Parrlyn soon (hopefully).
> 
> Let me be fucking honest, I wanted to quickly be able to start the other story thus leading me to rush this, dunno why but I did so... yeah. There was supposed to be a car scene wherein Anne wouldn't let go of Cathy which caused Anne to have to sit on her lap while driving but meh. Also, please drink responsibly (Idk why I'm saying this, I'm 13-)


End file.
